This invention relates generally to the field of wound calibration and measurement in hospitals and all other medical settings, and in forensic and accident investigations.
The treatment of wounds is often dependent upon rapid assessment of the nature of the wound. Size in terms of the area, or the length of the wound, is often critical. An accurate description and assessment of the measured wound allows for documentation of demonstrated healing and possibly reduce legal liabilities. Hospitals, nursing homes, home health care and military field hospitals are examples of assessing wound size initially and through the progression of the healing process of the wound. Furthermore, SB 1301 mandated all acute care hospitals to report stage 3 and stage 4 wounds to state licensing agencies. When these state agencies investigate the wound, accurate wound size is imperative to demonstrate healing.